


A memorable Super Bowl Sunday

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to a pub with Percy to watch the SuperBowl but there’s this loud prat at the table next to theirs who doesn't seem to have a clue about American Football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A memorable Super Bowl Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's Super Bowl Sunday (which is a holiday for me *grins*) I'll give you yet another Super Bowl Sunday story. This was written last year (the one for this year is at my trusty beta atm). This one is not betaed, sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Merlin groaned and threw Percy a look. They had chosen this nice little sports bar to watch the Super Bowl and have a few beers. Last year they’d stuffed their faces with junk food on Percy’s couch and fallen asleep at around 3 am and missed the rest of the game. This wouldn’t happen again. 

But now an obnoxiously loud and rowdy round of friends had taken the table next to theirs and of course they had to root for the 49ers. 

Percy nodded knowingly and readjusted his Ravens-hat. 

And of course, the lead bloke had a running commentary on every play going. 

“Pass interference!” he shouted and jumped up. 

Merlin snorted. If this hadn’t been one thing, it was a pass interference. “Just a fumble,” he murmured and Percy chuckled.

Of course the ref ruled ‘fumble’ and Merlin leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest, smirking contentedly. He couldn’t help but throwing a look at the bloke. If he hadn’t been such a blind idiot with no knowledge about the game whatsoever, he weren’t half bad. Tall, blond, built. But, Merlin shook his head slightly, wrong jersey, wrong team, wrong man. 

The game went on and the bloke at the other table made comment after comment on how bad the Ravens were and why there was no reason in the world that would justify them walking away with the trophy and the rings. 

“How blind can this ref be?” The man jumped up and gestured wildly at the screen. “That play was over! Throw a challenge, man, throw a challenge!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Merlin mumbled into his beer. He never minded a bit of good-natured rivalry and teasing, but this was too much. The man started to stroke him the wrong way. 

“What was that?” The guy looked over.

“Pardon?” Merlin went for his most innocent look.

“I said: what was that?”

“Oh, hard of hearing, too.” Merlin set his beer down and ignored Percy’s warning look. “I said: Shut the fuck up. Nobody needs your commentary, everyone in here is old enough to follow the game.” 

The blond got up. “And what do you know about this game, huh?”

“Obviously a bit more than you.” Merlin leaned back a bit more. He was so not impressed.

“Yeah, like what?” The man took a few steps closer, shaking the hand of one of his friends off who was trying to hold him back.

Merlin got up, too. “Like for example that this play was completely correct when you yelled that the play was over. As long as no player of the other team touched him, he is allowed to get up and go on. You would have cost your team a precious time-out with the challenge you wanted to call on this.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked when the commentator on TV explained just the same thing. 

The other man gaped and took a deep breath when one of his friends, a tall bloke with wild curls peeking out from underneath his 49ers hat, got up and put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Arthur, sit down. They’ll turn the game.”

When the tall one got up, Percy did, too. Stepping up behind Merlin, he didn’t say a word, but his intention was clear. 

Still smirking, Merlin sat down and took a large drag of his beer. This Arthur bloke just so had no clue about football and if it were up to him, he’d put him in his place any time he said something similarly stupid. 9ers fan, did he need say more?

The half-time show was okay. Merlin just didn’t care too much about Beyoncé and girls shaking and bending their scarcely clad bodies. He threw looks at the blond, who had been rather low-key with his comments in the past couple of minutes. If he weren’t such a prat, he weren’t half bad. Especially those blue eyes held Merlin’s attention. 

Just then, the man looked up and held Merlin’s gaze. Oh, a staring contest. Childish, but he could do that. After a while, the blond winked and talked to his friends. 

The game continued with the third quarter and once again, there were some really unqualified comments from the other table which Merlin countered drily. He hadn’t followed the league and watched the final for the last fifteen years to not know what he was talking about.

“This ref sucks rocks!”

Merlin sighed. Hadn’t the bloke learned anything from the last hours? “He knows what he’s doing. He didn’t make a single mistake so far.”

“This was clearly a pass interference!”

“This team of judges just isn’t so quick on throwing flags. Gives the game a bit more flow than the constant interruptions. And since they do it on both sides, there is no advantage for any of them.” 

“Who asked you?”

“Game continues, concentrate.”

One of the other men, a guy with longish dark hair and big brown eyes, sighed. “Calm down, Princess, and watch the game. He was right so many times tonight, just let it go.”

Merlin threw Percy a look and grinned. Percy just rolled his eyes and shoved his hat back.

And then the most bizarre thing ever happened. The light in the Superdome went out. At least partially. 

“Someone didn’t pay their bill.”

“Beyoncé used up all the electricity.”

Stuff like that flew across the room and everybody laughed. But after a while, this power outage was less and less funny. It was already close to 2 am and Percy yawned. 

Merlin peeked over at Arthur’s table. The blokes talked but Merlin couldn’t make out what was said. And then Arthur looked up again. Damn, that guy was hot. Maybe it was the beers he’d already consumed or their rivalry, but Merlin felt quite horny all of a sudden. 

“Order some nachos, Perce, I’ll be right back.” 

Getting up, Merlin didn’t break eye-contact with the blond until he passed him on the way to the loos. He washed his hands and went into one of the stalls which he left unlocked. Smiling widely when he heard the door open, he cleared his throat to let Arthur know where he was. 

The door swung open and Arthur squeezed into the stall with him, breathing heavier and glaring at him for a moment before crushing their lips together. Some frantic kissing and fumbling with belts later, Arthur spun Merlin around and tugged his jeans over his hips. 

The teeth grazing Merlin’s neck drove him crazy, but a corner of his mind registered the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Oh, good. The bloke might have no clue about football, but at least he had some common sense. 

Moaning loudly when he felt the wide dick breach him, Merlin shoved back. He didn’t care that there was hardly any preparation, he didn’t care that he didn’t know the guy, he didn’t care that he didn’t even like him, all he knew was that he wanted him this way. 

His face pressed against the wall of the stall, he groaned when Arthur pumped into him quickly. He matched the rhythm stroke for stroke. There was grunting and moaning and the smell of sweat and quick sex and it turned Merlin on more than anything ever before. He knew he wouldn’t last and reached for his prick. 

It only took him a few strokes and he came hard, clenching around the cock inside him. He always loved to feel men coming inside him, the way their dicks pulsed and shot and this was no different. And the way Arthur slumped against him, leaning his chin on his shoulder, panting hard wasn’t too bad either. 

Slowly they recovered and rearranged their clothes. When they met again at the sinks, splashing their faces with water and washing their hands to stall time, neither of them spoke. 

Merlin stole glimpses of Arthur in the mirror. He really liked the flushed cheeks and how the sweaty strands of hair clung to his forehead. Damn, that was one thing he could get used to. But no, this was…Merlin didn’t want to think about what this was, dried his hands and made his way back to his table.

To his surprise, the other blokes had pushed their tables together and had a conversation going while the lights in the Superdome still weren’t back on. Percy was making cow-eyes at the bloke with the curls and the other guy was obviously telling a story. 

“Is this my beer?” Merlin pointed to a glass and sat down casually as if nothing had happened.

The dark-haired one flashed him a knowing smile. “Yup. And the other one’s Arthur’s.” He pointed to the one that stood right next to it. 

“Who?” Merlin took a sip and fixed his eyes on the screen where players were shown who tried to keep their muscles at working temperature.

“The bloke you just f….”

“Thank you, Gwaine.” Arthur slid into the chair next to Merlin and reached for his beer, downing the rest in one last gulp, signaling the waitress to bring the next round. 

Merlin leaned back, his cheeks flaming. This was awkward. Aside from Percy, who was totally oblivious to stuff like that, everyone in the whole place seemed to know that they’d just shagged in the loos. But if Arthur was cool enough to go on like before, so was he. 

The lights in the stadium came back and the game continued. Merlin was prepared for Arthur’s commentary, but nothing happened. 

Once in a while he leaned over to ask how Merlin had seen a certain play or if he understood the rules correctly, which earned him surprised looks from everyone. 

The game got thrilling again close to the end, so Merlin was happy when his Ravens finally won. The 49ers fans at their combined tables weren’t too sad about the loss and so everyone finished their beers. It was late – or rather early - and everyone was tired. 

“Wait!” Leon, the tall one with the curly hair, pulled out his mobile. “Great Super Bowl, new friends,” he slurred. “I need a photo of us!”

So everyone pulled out their mobiles and they took photos and handed their mobiles around so everyone could look at everybody’s photos. 

Slowly walking to the exit, pulling their jackets on and wrapping their scarves around their necks, Merlin didn’t know what to say. Arthur hadn’t mentioned anything, but he wouldn’t have minded to see him again. But maybe it was better this way - a memorable Super Bowl night and nothing more. 

“We’re heading this way,” Merlin pointed to the right.

Gwaine pointed to the left and shrugged. “Great fun, fellas. Maybe we can repeat that…next Super Bowl!” He laughed.

Percy smiled at Leon, obviously having been able to get his number. Merlin was happy for his friend. 

He cleared his throat when he felt Arthur looking at him. “See you around, I guess.”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah, you’ll see me.”

They turned to walk in their respective directions and they hadn’t even rounded the corner when Merlin’s mobile beeped.

_Game analysis over a drink. You. Me. Monday , 7 pm, MacKen’s. A_


End file.
